Optical switches, displays and bar code scanners as known in the art are often designed with reflective mirrors as an integral part of the system. Such components often have the reflective mirror on a cantilevered or bridged structure whereby the reflective mirror is rotated as the structure is rotated. The amplitude of rotation is about no more than ±10°, which limits applicability of MEMS-based technologies. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the concept behind the operation of a prior art reflective mirror 10, which has an upwardly facing and planar reflective surface with a normal axis NA. As illustrated in FIG. 1, an incident light beam IB incident on the reflective surface of the reflective mirror 10 at an incident angle θ1 from the normal axis NA is reflected as reflected light beam RB at a reflective angle θ1 from the reflecting surface of reflective mirror 10. When the mirror 10 is rotated by an angle θ2 around a pivot point P1 as illustrated in FIG. 2, the reflected light beam RB is reflected at a reflective angle θ1+2θ2 with respect to the normal axis NA prior to the rotation of mirror 10. In some applications involving reflective mirror 10, it is imperative that the reflective angle of reflected light beam RB is greater than θ1+2θ2 when mirror 10 is rotated around pivot point P by angle θ2.